12 Days of Christ-Mercs
by GreenbladeXY
Summary: It's Christmas, and the BLU Soldier wants to use this to his advantage, but Scout has other ideas, can talking to the enemy help Doe find the spirit of Christmas?


**Hello! Welcome the 12 Days of Christ-Mercs! Yes, It's a terrible name, I know. But it's the closest I could get to a TF2 related Christmas pun, OK!? Ok. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this here ****sentry ****story!**

Wind howled on the cold, snowy mountain. A lone building stood on the side of it, the BLU mountain base.

"Listen up, Men! We are going to-" The BLU Soldier, Doe, barked from a platform near the roof of the building.

"Soldier, The Administrator told us to cease fire. None of us are going to listen to another one of your crazy plans! Especially after your LAST attempt!" The BLU Scout, who never told anyone his name, he was just Scout, shouted from the heating room downstairs.

"Scout! Since when did I say you could interrupt me!?" Doe slammed his fist on a nearby table, shaking the equipment that lay on it.

There was no reply except the hum of the generators. Every member of his team was nowhere to be seen. Needless to say, Doe was not impressed about the lack of activity, Christmas should not give them a good reason to cease fire! He angrily marched down the stairs and stomped towards the lounge, where his team went to relax. Only Demoman was in there, sleeping on the sofa, drunk as usual.

"DEMO!" Doe shouted, instantly waking his black, explosive obsessed friend up instantly.

"Huh? Wha?" Demoman looked at his friend, confused.

"Where is everyone!?" Doe shouted, lighting his 3rd Cigar that day.

"They're in the heating room, I think." Demo held his head, how much Beer had he drunk last night?

Doe angrily marched out of the room, down some stairs and kicked the door to the heating room open, revealing his team-mates sitting in front of an open fire with Christmas decorations hung around the room.

"MEN!" Doe shouted, causing the sleeping Engineer to jerk awake. All of the BLU team looked at Doe, as he glared back at them. "What are you doing!?" Doe shouted.

"Getting warm, dummy. We're on a mountain in the middle of winter!" Scout sighed, Doe's need for war always annoyed him, and the Christmas season was when he was at his worst.

"What does that have to do with anything!? Get out there and get to work on the next train! The REDS have to die!" Doe pointed out the door and glared at his team angrily, but none of them moved. After a while, Scout got up, put on is winter jacket and headed out the door. "That's what I like to see!" Doe smiled.

"I'm not going to do your work, Soldier, I'm going to see the REDS." Scout grabbed some goggles and slammed the door behind him, leaving his team to stare at the door. Doe was fuming at what Scout had just done.

"SCOUT!" He threw the door open, letting the cold air and snow blast in. "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He ran to the Cable Car station, as that was the quickest way up and down the mountain, and Scout took it almost everyday to get supplies.

Scout heard Doe screaming and quickly started the system. He jumped in to a car just as it was leaving the station, also leaving Doe behind to stamp his foot like a child would. Scout chuckled at the sight, snapping a picture with the old camera he had. Doe was utterly furious and got into the next car, yelling profanities at Scout, causing him to laugh almost uncontrollably.

The car arrived the the lower station and Scout ran as fast as he could to get some distance between him and Soldier. Doe gave chase with his arms out stretched.

Eventually, Scout arrived at RED's base, which was still in repair after the events that transpired a few months ago. As he observed his surroundings, the RED Spy grabbed him and held him at gun point.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, his Revolver pressed firmly against Scout's head.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I just-" Scout yelped.

"Just what?" Spy pushed Scout slightly.

"I just wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas! Didn't you know about the cease fire?" Scout explained, slowly removing Spy's gun from his forehead.

"...Cease fire?" I look of bewilderment came over Spy's face.

"The Administrator sent us a letter. Didn't you guys get one?" Scout was confused, the letter clearly stated that one had been sent to RED, too.

Spy chuckled and put his gun back in his suit. "Of course we did! It's very polite of someone so similar to Marcus to wish his enemies a merry christmas." Spy adjusted his tie and shook Scout's hand. "Come with me, I'm sure Pyro will be happy to see you." Spy lead Scout into a moderatly sized room. The entirety of RED was there, discussing recent events and asking how their comrades were doing. If only BLU was like this.

"Gentlemen!" Spy announced, all of RED turned to face him and Scout. "I'm sure most of you know Scout here." Spy smiled, his team-mates nodded and greeted Scout, Pyro quickly gave him a bone crushing hug before returning to his seat.

"Is nice to see enemy not being enemy." Heavy smiled, pulling out a seat for Scout.

"Thank you, Heavy." Scout sat down between Heavy and the RED Medic.

"Just call me Misha." Heavy put his hand over his heart and smiled.

"Alright, Misha." Scout smiled, this team was much more relaxed and calm than BLU, those guys got into arguements about everything. Mainly about Soldier's mad attempts to destroy RED's base.

"So, vhat brings you here, Scout?" The Medic asked, his voice was much lighter than BLU Medic, who just shouted at his team when they didn't listen to him, Soldier considered him second in command, the two were awfully similar.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to take advantage of the peace and come say hi, besides, it's nice to get away from the noise up there." Scout put a bit of turkey on his plate with a roast potato.

"Well, buddy, nice to see ya!" The RED Scout, Marcus, put his hand on Scout's shoulder, the two had a friendly rivallry that had been going on since they first met in battle.

"It's good to see you, too!" Scout smiled at his rival. He chatted with the members of RED for a while until a certain familiar hand appeared at the side of the open doorway.

"Scout...what...are...you...doing...talking to...RED?" Doe panted, all that running took all his breath away from him and he was utterly exhausted. His Snow gear only made it worse.

"Doe...it's a cease fire...couldn't you just lighten up for a bit?" Scout sighed as the RED team stared at the two of them, the RED Soldier, however, got out a spare chair for his enemy and helped him onto it.

"Thank you..." Doe rested his head on his hand. He certainly shouldn't have run that much.

"Anything for a fellow Soldier, even if he's an enemy." RED Soldier saluted and sat back down at his seat.

"So...Scout? What did you say about the cease fire?" Doe looked up at his team-mate and smiled slightly.

3 Hours later...

"Well, it's been nice seeing you guys." Scout shook the RED Medic's hand.

"I agree. You must bring you entire team for Ze New Year! Well...maybe only a few of zem, you did say zhey are quite angry." Medic smiled, he liked the idea of meeting new people, perhaps the Administrator would let the teams talk after battle, he should ask her.

"Don't worry, Medic. I'll lighten them up." Doe smiled, the RED team definetly had an impact on him. His team would learn from this. "Well, Scout, I think we should head off." He put his hand on Scout's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Scout waved goodbye to the RED team as he headed towards the cable cars.

After a ride up and a small walk to the base, Soldier gently opened the door and let his younger comrade in first. "Men! Get the axe!" He shouted happily.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the pointless little story I made! Let me know what you thought, I may make this into a small mini-series with every Holiday! See you soon, my friends!**


End file.
